The Demon Lord Vs The Demon of Razgriz
by Daemonic
Summary: This is my first action oneshot. This is a dream fight of mine and I figured I'd put it here. The title implies everything. Blaze vs. Cipher above the grand stage for the masters of the sky. B7R...the round table.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Ace Combat games

**Description:** An Ace Combat 5 and Ace Combat Zero crossover. Depicting a dream fight of mine with Blaze combating Cipher. Don't ridicule me for much of this please because this is my first all action oneshot. (I am basing Cipher's history on the "Mercenary" story.) Also, I'm not picky about which plane they're flying; I leave that to your imagination.

The two planes above the B7R…two of the finest pilots to ever exist…one from Ustio…the other from Osea. The mercenary from Ustio had no particular mission that sent him here; this Osean pilot was calling him out. They both were born and bred for the sky. Cipher studied the enemy…who had been reported from AWACS to have the callsign "Blaze". Cipher gazed at the flying speed. They were on the same wavelength. Fifty miles away from each other and it was still clear as day to both of them. Cipher smirked. "Perfect day for a dog fight."

Blaze had been fighting Belka since the war against Yukotbania began. He had heard a lot about this mercenary from Bartlett, who had said he had flown with this mercenary from the B7R…and how he described the fight against the Schwarze team. Impressive résumé to say the least, but Blaze believed he had one just as impressive. He was the Ace of Aces…a demon of Razgriz…enough said.

"Keep a good head on your shoulders, Blaze." Oka Nieba warned.

"I know…the demon lord of the round table. He isn't the only demon who lives in the sky." Blaze was confident. His skill had been compared to Bartlett's, and he knew Bartlett was a great pilot back in the Belkan war.

Cipher and Blaze continued to close the gap between them. It seemed like fate really. Two demons ready to battle it out on the greatest place for aces to fly. Cipher narrowed his eye. "Eagle eye, this is Cipher. Engaging."

"Blaze, Engaging."

The battle began. The two planes immediately moved to their left. The movement through the sky was smooth, like it was choreographed for a movie. Cipher turned back by making an upward U-turn and locked on to Blaze, who was still turning around to his left.

"Galm 1, fox two." The missiles soared through the sky, closing in on Blaze at high speed. However Blaze demonstrated why he was called a demon of Razgriz by dodging them effortlessly. The two had each other in their sights again.

"Galm 1, fox two!"

"Blaze, fox two!"

Two missiles fired from each plane. Both planes were flying at the same altitude, both in the other's crosshairs, and both ready to move in the exact same way. They barrel-rolled to evade the missiles, and they dodged each other's plane in the same pattern. The two planes got so close they could each see the other in the cockpit. They both decided to gain their distance so they can get a more strategic look on things.

Blaze was the first one to turn around. He then went full speed and began pursuit of Cipher. The speed at which they were flying was astonishing to all. It seemed inhuman. Blaze fired a total of six missiles during his pursuit, and Cipher dodged them all. Then Blaze had to resort to gunfire. A single bullet grazed Cipher's left wing.

Cipher then flew directly down. A lesser pilot would think it suicide, but Blaze identified the method immediately: A low-ground maneuver that would make missile fire very difficult to achieve. However he spotted a flaw. He smirked at his opportunity and continued to chase his opponent at a higher altitude. High enough to evade anything on the ground, yet low enough to keep Cipher locked on.

"Blaze, fox two." The pilot said calmly.

As soon as the missiles left their plane, Cipher turned around so swiftly that it bewildered Blaze. The missiles moved past Cipher like he wasn't even there.

"Galm 1, fox two." The two missiles collided with Blaze, and he temporarily lost control of his plane.

"This is Oka Nieba. Blaze, are you all right?"

"The only thing hurt is my pride." Blaze then turned his plane around to see Cipher coming back to attack once more. Blaze then ducked beneath Cipher and swiftly moved to where he was behind Cipher. The chase had begun again.

Cipher's maneuvers were amazing. Even in the eyes of Blaze they seemed perfect, yet aggressive. Cipher began decreasing his speed, and Blaze took advantage of it by opening gunfire. Then Cipher's plane stalled, and Blaze moved right above him. It was Cipher's turn to give chase.

Blaze had never been chased like this before. The only thing that came close was his dogfight against Hamilton. But this guy made Hamilton look like a rookie. Blaze began moving in all sorts of ways that he only used in emergencies, and Cipher did not loose distance, nor did he come close to getting lost.

"Galm 1, fox two." Missiles erupted from Cipher's plane. Blaze immediately began climbing, and then he made a hard right turn, which managed to loose the missiles. But then to his horror, it was exactly what Cipher wanted him to do. Gunfire roared out of Cipher's plane and it made several holes in Blaze's wings. Blaze could still fight, but his plane never looked worse.

Blaze then moved on a collision course with Cipher as soon as he got more distance by flying near the ground. He began attacking Cipher with gunfire, then when they were close enough…

"Blaze, fox two!" The two missiles collided with Cipher's plane. However no gunfire made it to his opponent.

Both combatants were on their toes. Their senses heightened from the intense battle. Oka Nieba and Eagle eye were speechless. Such a spectacle had never been seen in the history of all aerial battles.

Blaze began pursuit of Cipher once again, but Cipher lowered himself to one of the mountains of the B7R and used it as temporary cover as he turned around. Gunfire roared from both planes, but not a single bullet connected. Both Cipher and Blaze cursed at themselves for missing that opportunity. Both knew that if the other were hit with one more missile, the battle would be over.

Cipher turned around to attack Blaze from the front. This was the final charge. No bailing out, and certainly no margin for error.

"Blaze! Fox two!"

"Cipher! Fox two!"

The missiles fired from each plane flew towards their opponent. The missiles were achieving their distance, each pilot ready to break to evade at any moment. Sweat dripping down their foreheads as they watched the projectiles draw ever closer to their planes. They both moved at the same time. Both breaking to the right, but one moved faster than the other. All eyes were on these two, and nothing else mattered except for the two masters of the sky. It all came down to whoever had the faster reflexes.

Blaze had his wing hit by a single missile with such great force. It hit the broad side on the bottom and his plane began spinning out of control. He immediately pulled the lever and he flew out of his plane and his parachute opened. He didn't feel too great about loosing, but he still felt like he was in one of the greatest dogfights in history.

"I guess we found out who the true master of the round table is."

Cipher was already on his way back to Ustio. Blaze shook his head and thought for a few moments. Oka Nieba knew he was down here, but it would take a while for anything to come here and get him. So he just began walking. He didn't know where to go, but he just started walking. He just wanted to get out of the B7R.

**A/N:** I'm not a Blaze hater. This was a duel between Cipher and Blaze…someone had to win. Please review...I want to knoww if I'm any good at writing action fics.


End file.
